


Kissing it Better

by Eriador117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year fic, AU, Illness, M/M, Romance, Secret Snarry Swap 2015, Teacher-Student Relationship, rimming/felching, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:</p><p>Harry and his friends are back for their 8th year after Voldemort's defeat, and Harry has chosen Snape to be his mentor in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Severus isn't sure when he first fell in love with Harry Potter, but he tries to hide it and pines from afar. When an accident in Potions class leaves Harry deathly ill, has he left it too late to declare his feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing it Better

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Prompter, you and I seem to have the same taste in Snarry, so it was a delight to write your gift. I've given you virgin!Harry and pining from afar, but Mpreg just didn't seem to fit in with this one. I hope you like it :)

**Kissing it Better**

 

Professor McGonagall tapped a spoon against her goblet and the noise in the Great Hall settled to a muted hum. Harry and the other eighth-year students glanced up expectantly at the teachers' table. During the school holidays they'd all received notes that they were entitled to ask one of the teachers or business owners in Hogsmeade to mentor them for this, their final year. The mentorship program had gone by the wayside during the war but Headmistress McGonagall had reinstated it.

"A warm welcome to our new students and those who have returned. Things may be a bit disruptive for a while as we try our best to fit in repairs of the castle around lessons. But the school has been closed long enough and it will be good to get back into a normal routine. This year, the Hogwarts Mentorship program has been reinstated and I will hand you over to Deputy Head Professor Snape to fill you in on what is to be expected of the students and their mentors."

Harry's heart jolted in his chest as Professor Snape stood up. He was wearing a high-necked shirt and jacket collar, but Harry could almost see the scars he knew were on Snape's neck. The man had been lucky to survive at all. Having viewed Snape's memories, Harry knew that Snape hadn't been a traitor after all and had been working for the Light all this time. He'd been looking out for Harry all this time as well, trying to save him from his own folly. This new knowledge had coloured Harry's view of him and he found himself wanting to atone for all the things he'd done to Snape in the past. 

The name-calling, invading his privacy and more. It was the main reason Harry had requested to be mentored by Professor Snape this year. He wanted to make it up to Snape somehow. Harry wondered if his request had been approved. It was one thing to make the request, it was quite another for Snape to agree to it. He'd worked on his letter of request for over a week.

Snape coughed a bit, his hand reaching out to steady himself on the table. "The Mentorship Program is similar in essence to an apprenticeship, but whereas an apprenticeship can last from somewhere between five years and seven, your mentorship will only last for this, your final year of schooling. It is a chance for you to decide on your future, to see what aptitude you have for the various disciplines. You will be having extra tutorials and study time with your mentor and you must be respectful of your mentors at all times. Because those students selected will be having so much extra work with their mentors, they will share quarters with their mentors rather than a House dormitory. Mentorship students will have no House affiliation, instead they will wear the colours of their chosen discipline, just as an apprentice would."

Snape paused in his speech and sipped at his goblet.

"And now we come to those who have elected to be mentored at Hogwarts. Neville Longbottom with Madam Pomfrey in Mediwizardry. Ernie Macmillan with Madam Sprout in Herbology. Hannah Abbot with Professor Flitwick in Charms. Ron Weasley with Professor Hagrid in Care of Magical Creatures. Draco Malfoy with Professor Sinistra in Astronomy. Blaise Zabini with Professor Vector in Arithmancy. Cormac McLaggen with Professor Slughorn in Potions. Harry Potter with me in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Hermione Granger with Madam Pince in Spellcrafting and Magical Book Binding."

Ron gawked at Harry. "You requested to be mentored by Snape, Harry? I don't think that'll be a doss. I can't imagine Hagrid giving me too much extra work."

Harry still couldn't quite believe it. Snape had agreed to mentor him? It was one thing to send the letter of request, but quite another for Snape to actually agree to it.

"Is that why you chose Hagrid, Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. I just want to take it easy for this year."

"It's your NEWT year Ron, you're not supposed to take it easy!" Hermione's eyebrows almost shot into her hairline.

"Hey, we've been on the run from a homicidal maniac for a year. It's time we took it easy. I can always take my exams again if I fail."

"That's not the attitude to take! You should work hard from the outset!"

"Not everyone is as brainy as you, Hermione. And anyway, I want to do well in Care of Magical Creatures. I'd like to do something with dragons, like our Charlie. But I won't need Arithmancy and Ancient Runes and all that rot. And since when were you interested in Magical Book-binding?" Ron made the discipline sound like something rotten he'd found on the sole of his shoe and couldn't scrape it off.

"It's not just that, it's Spellcrafting as well. I'm going to be learning how to create my own spells, not just use the ones that are already known. It's fascinating and Madam Pince is one of the foremost Spellcrafters in the country." Hermione turned to Harry. "Are you still thinking of being an Auror, Harry? Is that why you want to do Defence Against the Dark Arts?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "But it's a subject I'm good at, so I thought it would be a good one to study while I decide what I want to do with my life."

For so long Harry's life had one focus: stay alive long enough to defeat Voldemort. If the truth was known, he hadn't thought he would survive the encounter in the Forbidden Forest. He'd gone there with the intent to sacrifice himself to save the rest of them. But that hadn't happened. Well, _something_ had happened. That weird dream with Dumbledore had been proof enough of that, or maybe it wasn't a dream. Perhaps it had been the place where he'd decided to go back to life, instead of going on to somewhere else. Had he died and come back? Harry wasn't entirely sure himself.

"Potter, follow me."

Harry glanced up, startled. He'd been so deep in reverie that he hadn't even seen Snape approach their table. The other eighth-years were gathering up their things and following their mentors out of the Great Hall. Harry picked up his satchel and followed Professor Snape up to the third floor and the Defence quarters. It still felt strange to imagine that Snape's habitat was no longer in the dungeons and Slytherin territory, although as far as Harry knew the Slytherin dorms were still there. Snape was still Head of Slytherin; did he flit between floors like the bat he and Ron were once sure he could turn into? Harry smiled to himself; Snape may not have been a bat, but Harry had certainly seen him fly into the night after battling McGonagall in the Great Hall, only a few months ago now. How things changed.

Harry had been in the Defence teachers' quarters before when Remus had been their professor, and again in detentions with Umbridge. Thankfully, all signs of pink and kittens had been removed now and Snape's office was much like his Potions office used to be. Sparse, functional with a desk and two chairs, a bookshelf filled to bursting and a couple of strange specimens in jars on the top of the bookshelf. Harry shivered just looking at them. He and the other students used to joke that these were the pickled hearts of errant students who had failed to do their Potions homework one too many times.

Snape stopped by an inner doorway and turned back around to face Harry. "Place your hands against the wood. The wards need to recognise you."

Harry nodded and did as he was bid. The magic of the wards tingled against his skin, like pins and needles in his limbs when he'd been sitting for too long. One time at the Burrow, he, Ron, Hermione and the twins had been sitting around the kitchen floor and playing wizarding board games for hours. When Harry stood up, his legs just gave way under him and he'd fallen across Fred and George. His eyes misted a bit, but he blinked before Snape saw. There would always be people he would miss, people who were never going to be there again.

Snape's private rooms were more modern than Harry would have expected from someone who'd spent most of his career in the dungeons of an ancient castle. Instead of bare stone, the walls were panelled with wood and painted a pale pastel blue. Unlike most of the castle, the floor wasn't bare flagstones, but an intricate diamond design of parquet flooring in light and dark woods. There wasn't a huge fireplace, just a simple pine mantelpiece and a wood-burning stove in the middle of it.

A tapestry of hunting scenes hung above the fireplace in rich threads of blue, sliver, green and gold. On the mantelpiece itself stood two silver candlesticks, each holding a fat, creamy candle. In between those was a silver framed photograph of a young Severus Snape and Lily Evans. They couldn't have been more than seven or eight in the photograph. Both youngsters were smiling and waved at Harry. His throat caught. They both looked so happy, so carefree, unworried by what horrors the future would bring.

Harry glanced around the rest of the room, taking everything in. Two white leather sofas sat at right angles to the fireplace, and placed in front of them was a fluffy rug in blue and white abstract designs. The pile looked so deep that Harry wanted nothing more than to kick off his shoes and curl his toes in it. One whole wall was entirely glass, with glass doors leading out to a balcony which overlooked the lake. Bookcases abounded on the other walls, the wood painted in white, to contrast with the pale blue of the walls.

A glass coffee table between the sofas held two parcels wrapped up in brown paper and string. The old-fashioned packages seemed out of place in such a modern room. "Your new robes and books," said Snape. "Take a seat, Potter." Snape waved at one of the sofas while he sat down on the other.

Harry sank down, feeling his heart thud against his chest. Is this where Snape would reveal that it was all a joke and that he wouldn't be mentoring Harry after all? Although Harry had enjoyed the Defence lessons when Remus had taught them, he knew deep down that Snape was the better Defence teacher and Harry wanted to do well.

"I have to say I was very surprised to get your letter of request, Potter. You and I have not always seen eye to eye. Are you still interested in pursuing a career as an Auror?"

"No, I don't think so, sir. But this is my best subject and I wanted to do well this year. You're the best teacher we've ever had for Defence."

Snape's eyebrow rose. "There's no need to flatter me, Potter. I have already agreed to mentor you for this year."

"It's not flattery, it's the truth," said Harry. "I'll work hard, I promise."

"I would expect nothing less than your best, Potter. Your bedroom is through there." Snape pointed to one of the half-open doorways which lined the space. "We have a small kitchen here if you want to make yourself a snack or you can always call a house-elf if you want something more substantial. I know how much teenagers eat. You're still a growing boy, after all." Snape grinned at him and Harry almost fainted right there on the sofa. Severus Snape _grinning_ at him. Ron would never believe it.

"Hardly a boy," said Harry, with a grin of his own. He'd finally gained a few inches over the summer, although he doubted he would ever reach the height of Ron or Snape.

Snape's eyes raked him over from head, to chest, to feet, and Harry felt himself blush under the scrutiny. "No, not a boy at all," said Snape and the heat those words engendered seemed to pool in his lower stomach and lower still. He clasped his hands casually over his lap to disguise his growing erection. He hadn't expected that reaction at all.

Harry decided to change the subject. "I still have your memories, sir. Would you like them back?"

"No, Potter. You keep them. I know how little you have of your mother's. She would be very proud of the young man you've become."

Harry nodded, tears clogging the back of his throat. "Someone might say you were flattering me, sir."

"It's not flattery if it's the truth," Snape said, smiling. "And since Professor Slughorn will be taking you for Potions this year, you'd probably best keep my old Potions book as well. That way you may actually have a chance of passing your Potions NEWT."

"Thank you, sir. I think I'll head to bed." Harry lifted up his parcels and marched to the door Snape had indicated earlier. "Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight, Potter."

* * *

Severus hadn't yet gone to sleep when he heard the screams from Potter's room. He set his book aside and wondered if he should just pretend he hadn't heard anything and respect Potter's privacy. But hearing how _anguished_ Potter sounded, he decided the best thing to do would be to wake him up. It would be beyond cruel just to leave him to the nightmares. Severus was no stranger to nightmares himself and if he'd had the choice, he would have preferred someone to wake him up from them.

He pulled on a dressing gown over his nightshirt and made his way out to the living room. Potter's door was ajar, so Severus knocked softly on the wooden frame. Maybe he wouldn't need to venture into the young man's bedroom if the knock could wake him. But that had no effect. Potter was still in the throes of the nightmares, still screaming at the horrors he was witnessing behind his closed eyes. Severus knew that a lot of those horrors would be memories, not just dreams.

He pushed the door open and entered Potter's bedroom, feeling as if he was invading his privacy. He was, for Potter had not invited him in. The curtains were open, moonlight and starlight making Potter appear limned in silver on the bed. The covers were pushed down to his feet, his chest bare and heaving with his heavy breathing. Potter's hands were fisted like claws, tearing at the sheets beneath him, his head tossing this way and that on the pillows. Severus had never heard such screams from a human throat before.

He made his way to the bed. "Potter," he said in a loud voice, but Potter seemed unable to hear him over his own screams. "Potter. Harry," Severus said, reaching out to touch the boy's shoulder. Potter jerked awake as if he'd been electrocuted and stared at Severus with a blank gaze for a few moments.

"Sir?" Potter asked at last, staring around him in some confusion. He sat up and leaned back against the pillows, a light sheen of sweat on his body visible in the moonlight and starlight.

"You were having nightmares, Potter."

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, sir. I'll put a Silencing Charm up next time. I didn't mean to make you angry," Harry said in a low voice, hugging his knees and leaning his head on them.

Merlin, did Harry think Severus was angry that he was having nightmares? "That wasn't why I woke you, Harry. You didn't disturb me. I just wanted to help you. I'm your mentor for this year. You are in my charge, I have responsibilities towards you, and that includes your health, both mental and physical. Would you like some Dreamless Sleep for tonight? You shouldn't take it too often, though, it can be addictive sometimes."

"Thank you, sir, but I can't. I'm allergic to mistletoe. Madam Pomfrey said I had a very good chance of developing mistletoeitis if I go anywhere near it."

Severus nodded; the formula for Dreamless Sleep included both berries and roots in small quantities, but even small quantities could effect an allergy. Mistletoeitis was a very rare contact allergy that could be both painful and, if not treated in time, could well be fatal. White boils and pustules erupted from the skin, covering arms, legs and torso. They looked so much like mistletoe berries that the disease had taken their name. Even a patient's feet would be covered in blisters making them unable to walk comfortably, or even to sit or lie down. Blisters could appear behind the eyes, causing blindness and some could appear on the organs such as the liver or the heart or the brain, causing death as the body broke down.

"Well, it's a few months before Yule. Hopefully you won't be anywhere near mistletoe in the meantime."

They stood staring at each awkwardly for a few moments. Severus felt his face heat as he realised that Potter was wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts and he, too, was in his nightclothes, although they covered more of him than Potter's sleeping attire. Severus wasn't a monk; he noticed attractive men, and there was no doubt about it that Potter had turned into an attractive young man.

He remembered the _moment_ they'd shared earlier, when Severus had admitted that Harry was no longer a boy, and he'd looked his fill then. Windblown hair, long eyelashes that would be the envy of many a woman, and a perfect Cupid bow of strawberry red lips. Tension crackled between them and Severus knew how easy it would be to tilt Harry's face up and kiss him right there in the moonlight. But he took his duty as a mentor seriously and so he quashed down any feelings that might linger.

"I should go and let you get some rest," said Severus, his voice cracking. He turned away, only for Potter to grab hold of his wrist.

"Thank you, sir," said Harry and placed a kiss on the back of his hand. The touch burned like fire and Severus hurriedly made his way back to his own room and the solace of an empty bed. He stared at his hand and breathed deeply, trying to ignore his aching cock. It felt wrong to masturbate to the thought of one of his students, but the fantasy played out behind his eyelids anyway.

In the fantasy, he hadn't fled Harry's room like a coward. In the fantasy he had turned back and given Harry the kiss he so desperately wanted to. Harry would kiss him back, both of them moaning into each other's mouths. Hands would wander along chests, pinching nipples, trailing through soft hair. He would push Harry back onto the bed, lying atop him as he kissed him breathless.

Severus had already cast Silencing Charms on his own bedroom, so he didn't need to keep his own moans hidden. He turned over onto his stomach, to better realise the fantasy of being atop Harry, and thrust into the mattress. He imagined they were both naked, their cocks lining up together as they humped each other. Severus had to imagine the grip of Harry's hands on his back, on his buttocks, as they clung to one another. He reached up and gripped hold of his headboard to give himself some leverage as he sought to bring himself to climax. It felt more intense than the grip of bare hands on his cock. There was pressure on his cock, on his thighs, his chest and nipples. It didn't take long after that. He felt his balls draw up, the tension in his lower belly and sac. Severus thrust once, twice and then he was there, spilling himself all over his sheets, his whole body spasming with the force of his release. "Harry! Harry!" he screamed as he bucked and arched.

He lay there for a while, getting his breath back and feeling the semen cool beneath him. That part wasn't remotely sexy and he quickly cast a cleaning charm on his body and the sheets. There was still a lingering sense of guilt at having Harry star in his fantasy, but his body was so relaxed after that he fell asleep without worrying too much about it. After all, it wasn't as if he was going to act on those feelings. It would remain a fantasy and nothing more.

* * *

Harry stared at his bedroom door for a long time after Snape had left. For a moment there he had been sure that Severus was going to kiss him and he was disappointed that he hadn't. Harry's crush on the Half-blood Prince had never really gone away and now that Harry had viewed his memories, the crush had deepened into something more.

Severus was so brave. For over twenty years he had spied for the Light and had been so deep undercover that he was accused of betrayal and murder. Severus may have killed Dumbledore, but he hadn't murdered him. As Snape's memories and Dumbledore's portrait had revealed at the trial. Dumbledore had been dying slowly and painfully after touching Gaunt's ring. It was an act of mercy for a friend, even though Severus hadn't wanted to do it, but Dumbledore's Unbreakable Vow meant that Severus had to do what was ordered.

Severus Snape risked life and limb each time he was Called to a Death Eater meeting and still the Wizarding world held him in contempt.

The Wizengamot had declared that even though Severus Snape wasn't a murderer, he wasn't trusted to remain free. In effect, he was under house arrest at Hogwarts. His travel was restricted, the money he earned would go towards reparation of war damages and he would only receive a small stipend for his personal use. Harry had raged against the unfairness of it at the trial. A trial Severus couldn't even attend because he was in the hospital wing still recovering from Nagini's bite.

Severus had given up everything for them, and for him, and still they wanted more.

Harry blushed in the darkness, remembering kissing the back of Severus' hand. It had seemed natural to do it at the time, but what would Snape think of him now? It wasn't really appropriate, was it? But Harry's heart didn't really care what was appropriate. He didn't care that Severus was his teacher, his mentor. Harry wanted to be more than his student, more than an apprentice. He wanted Severus Snape with all his heart and Harry was determined to get him.

Harry was eighteen now, an adult in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. There was nothing legal standing in their way, but there were still ethics involved. Harry may have wanted Snape, but did Snape even want him? Maybe he wouldn't be interested in pursuing anything with a student. Maybe he wouldn't be interested in anything involving Harry except for his mentoring. Maybe Harry was reading too much into things. But Harry had to admit that he was sure he felt a spark between them, first in the living room and then just a few moments earlier when Snape had been in his bedroom. 

Would Snape have rebuffed him if Harry had leaned up to kiss him? Or would he instead have deepened the kiss and pushed Harry back down onto the bed? Harry's fantasy went a bit vague after that; he wasn't entirely sure what two men would do together. Oh, he'd heard the gossip in the boys' changing rooms and the showers, but that's all it was: gossip. Harry had no idea where you were supposed to learn what really happened. Snape said that as his mentor, he was supposed to look after Harry's health, mental and physical. Did that also mean Harry could ask him questions about sexuality? The Dursleys had been beyond prudish and Harry received no talks from them on the subject at all and they'd even forbidden Harry and Dudley from the health talks at their primary school, due to religious reasons, and the teachers had acquiesced.

Harry snorted. The Dursleys hadn't been religious at all. They'd just wanted to _appear_ to be. They went to church on Sundays, Easter and Christmas, but only so as the neighbours would know they went. Harry didn't think they truly believed, but since they'd never broached the subject with him he didn't really know. Of course, they never took Harry with them, as that would have meant buying him good clothes and shoes and they wouldn't spend money on him for anything. Harry's eyes blurred as the memories of his time at that awful house assailed him again and tears dripped unbidden.

He angrily rubbed at his eyes, feeling foolish and weak at letting them get to him. He never needed to see them again, not if he didn't want to. Harry tried to get back into a fantasy of him and Snape entwined on his bed, but the mood was broken. He turned over onto his side and tried to get back to sleep, but it was a long time coming.

* * *

Harry slid onto the bench beside Neville and opposite from Ron and Hermione. Despite their table not being affiliated with any House any longer, most of the eighth-year students still sat in obvious groups of their former Houses. The Slytherins were on their own further up the table and there was a large gap between them and the Hufflepuffs.

"Harry, you look awful," said Hermione, frowning in concern.

"I didn't get much sleep. Nightmares," he admitted.

Hermione nodded in understanding. Harry grabbed one the toast racks that had been floating past and snagged a few slices for himself. "What have we got first?" asked Harry.

"Potions," said Ron, making a moue of distaste. "As if we needed that first thing of a morning. It'd be enough to make you lose your appetite for breakfast."

"I don't think there's any chance of _that_ ," said Hermione, staring pointedly at Ron's plate piled high with his breakfast. Sausages, scrambled egg, bacon, fried bread, mushrooms, tomatoes, toast and beans. "I thought you'd decided against doing Potions, anyway."

"Charlie says I need to know about healing potions and burn salves if I want to work with dragons, and Hagrid agrees. Says it would be silly not to do it if I want to work with any sort of creature. At least we don't have Snape teaching it now."

"Professor Snape was an excellent Potions teacher," said Hermione, blushing a little. "And I feel awful at how we misjudged him all those years. All those years when we thought he wanted to harm Harry, when he'd been protecting him all along."

"You're just saying that because you've got a crush on him now," said Ron, nudging Hermione in the ribs and grinning at her. "The dark, mysterious hero come to save the day."

"I do not!" Hermione was quick to deny the charge, but she blushed even harder and Harry stared at her in wonder. He never thought that anyone else would have had a crush on Snape. Would he have to fight for the professor's affections? Although going by the tension between them last night, Harry would have bet his last Galleon that Snape was gay. Or maybe Snape was bisexual? 

Harry wasn't entirely sure what he was himself. He glanced across to the Gryffindor table and saw Ginny deep in conversation and laughter with Michael Corner. There was a pang of something akin to regret in his chest, but Harry knew it would never have worked out between them. Ginny was too much like a little sister to him and he was happy for the pair. And then there was Cho; everything between them had been a disaster, even their first kiss together. It had been Harry's first kiss that day in the Room of Requirement and he was disappointed at how awful it had been. Cho had been crying the whole time and it had put Harry off pursuing anyone for a long time afterwards.

Kissing Ginny had been better; she'd seemed more into it than Cho had ever been, but neither of them had wanted to take things any further. Harry hadn't felt any excitement when he'd been kissing Ginny, none of the bells-ringing, nerve-jangling sensations that he'd read about in some of Hermione's romance novels. Maybe Harry just wasn't a very good kisser and it was his fault that things had never gone any further. Perhaps they thought if Harry was such a bad kisser, he would be even worse at anything else.

He glanced up at the top table and caught Snape staring at him. Not a glare of disdain or anything like that. There had been something different in Snape's gaze. Something almost hungry. Harry's breath caught at the back of his throat. Did Snape fancy him? Is that what that strange look was? Snape was quick to look away once he realised his scrutiny had been noticed. Maybe Harry was making too much of it. Perhaps just wanting it to be true. He sighed and concentrated on eating the rest of his breakfast.

After that it was downstairs to the dungeons and Potions, everything a little bit familiar, but strange too. It wasn't Snape who stood at the front of the classroom anymore, but Professor Slughorn, who smiled genially at them all as they took their seats. There weren't that many students, so there weren't different classes for all the Houses anymore, everyone was in together. Ron and Hermione gravitated to one workbench, Neville sat beside Susan Bones, leaving Harry to partner with Ernie Macmillan. Harry was surprised Neville was still taking Potions, but he supposed that Potions knowledge was needed for Healing, too.

"Welcome everyone, first day back at Hogwarts. Now, as we will only have one year before you take your NEWTS rather than the normal two, the curriculum will be accelerated somewhat and we will be doing a lot more practical work this year. And by practical I mean that all potions you create that are up to standard will be used by Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing! Isn't that exciting?"

The class mumbled something noncommittal but Professor Slughorn didn't seem to pick up on it and was just as excited as ever, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. "Today, we will be making Dreamless Sleep, one of the more advanced potions on the curriculum. Potter, I have a letter in your class notes from Madam Pomfrey that you are allergic to mistletoe? Is that right?"

"Yes, sir," said Harry.

"Very well, you won't be able to take part in the practical part of the lesson, you can stick to the theory for now. Just read chapters ten and eleven from your Potions book and summarise them while the others make their potions. The ingredients are in the storeroom and the instructions are in chapter ten. Off you go."

Harry opened his satchel and removed Snape's old textbook. He felt a smile curling at the corners of his lips as he saw Snape's spidery scrawl across the pages. His handwriting left a lot to be desired, but the things Snape wrote were worth paying attention to. Around him, Harry could hear the noise as his classmates went to fetch their ingredients and start making their potions. There was a low hum of conversation but too low to make out any individual words. Soon, Harry wasn't aware of anything but the words on the page he was reading.

He wasn't aware that anything was wrong, not at first. Then he felt a strange tingly sensation on the back of his left hand. Harry glanced down and saw the skin ripple and bubble, like the time they'd taken Polyjuice Potion. But Harry's skin wasn't changing into someone else's. Boils and blisters appeared on his hand, looking so much like mistletoe berries erupting from his skin.

"Harry, I'm sorry!" Ernie gasped out. "I dropped the ladle, my hands were shaking. I didn't mean to splash you with it."

"MacMillan, what have you done?" asked Slughorn, marching over to their workbench. 

"I'm sorry, sir. I accidentally splashed some potion onto Potter's hand."

"Have you added the mistletoe yet?" asked Slughorn.

"Yes, sir."

"Miss Granger, please escort Mr. Potter to the hospital wing at once," said Slughorn. "At once."

"I'm fine, sir. Just a few blisters," said Harry, showing him his hand.

"You are fine for now," corrected Slughorn. "You need medical attention before it gets any worse."

"Come on, Harry," said Hermione. "Madam Pomfrey will fix you right up, I'm sure."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. Slughorn was being very over-protective, Harry thought, but if all it took to calm him down was a trip to Madam Pomfrey, then Harry was willing to give it a go. Hermione took hold of his elbow and steered him out the door.

Once he'd taken a few more steps out in the corridor, it soon became apparent that Harry wasn't as well as he'd thought. The blisters or boils had spread all over his skin and the rustle of fabric against them was agony. He whimpered in pain with each step; as he walked, the press of his feet inside his shoes made them burst and he felt the pus inside seep out into his socks and shoes. But once they'd burst, they appeared again and it was a vicious cycle of pain. Harry sank to his knees, gasping for breath, bursting the blisters on his legs, too.

"Hermione, I don't think I can walk any further," he gasped out. His lungs were straining and he was finding it difficult to see. Were there blisters on his eyelids too?

"I'll levitate you," said Hermione, removing her wand and casting _Levicorpus_ on him.

* * *

"Severus, you must come to the infirmary at once," Poppy's voice boomed from her Patronus. "It's Harry." She didn't need to add his surname, everyone in the classroom knew who she meant.

"Stephenson, look after the class until I return," said Severus, standing up from his desk and marching to the door. He was stopped in his tracks by Ginny Weasley standing up and blocking his way. "Miss Weasley, sit down. The class hasn't been dismissed. There is still half an hour until the bell rings."

"Harry's my friend. I want to see if he's okay."

"Sit down. I won't ask again." Perhaps Severus had been more brusque than he intended, but he could not stand the thought of Ginny Weasley going anywhere near Harry, especially when he was ill. That wasn't jealousy flaring in his chest, was it? 

Ginny sat back down and glared at him. "I'll go and visit him at lunchtime. You can't stop me then."

Severus wanted to say something back to her, such as she wouldn't be visiting Harry at all if he had any say in the matter, but he shook his head and headed to the infirmary. Getting to see Harry was more important than putting Ginny Weasley in her place.

Severus opened the infirmary doors and was across the infirmary in three large strides. Hermione Granger was sitting by the side of Harry's bed, her hair coming lose from its bun and tear tracks on her cheeks. She was holding a crumpled handkerchief in her right hand. Severus spared her a glance before resting his eyes on Harry.

Harry was hovering a few inches above the bed. He was wearing nothing but a small, thin sheet which covered his groin and wrapped around him at the back; nothing but magic could have kept it in place. It gave him modesty but little else. The boy's whole torso was covered with white blisters and pustules, some of them ruptured and oozing pus on his skin. There was no rising and falling of Harry's chest; his eyes were still and unfocused. Severus glanced at Poppy in alarm. Neville Longbottom was there, too. Severus had forgotten he was being mentored in Mediwizardry.

"He's not breathing!"

"He is, Severus. Just not very fast. I've put him in a stasis spell to try and slow down the progression."

"Miss Granger, what happened?" asked Severus, more calmly than he felt.

"There was an accident in Potions, sir. Ernie dropped some of the potion on Harry's hand. That's when it started. We all knew Harry was allergic to mistletoe, Professor Slughorn even said it at the beginning of the lesson."

"And where were Macmillan and Potter?" Severus folded his arms across his chest,

"They were sharing a workbench, sir."

"Sharing a workbench? A workbench containing mistletoe? Harry should have been nowhere near that workbench! Professor Slughorn should have moved Harry out of the way altogether! Mistletoeitis can be fatal! He knows that!"

"But it can be treated, can't it, Madam Pomfrey?" asked Hermione, sniffling.

"There's only one treatment I know of, but it's rather problematic."

"How so?" asked Severus.

"The only treatment is a kiss, but mistletoeitis has the opposite effect of mistletoe. No one will want to kiss him. It can't be done."

"That can't be true," said Hermione. "He's my best friend. I'll have no problem kissing him."

"You are welcome to try, Hermione," said Madam Pomfrey. "But I don't think it will work. I'm sorry. I wish I had better news."

"It'll work. It has to," said Hermione. She leaned over the bed and near to Harry's face. Severus' heart caught in his throat. Would it be so easy? A kiss from someone and Harry was cured? He hardly dared hope.

But in another moment his hopes were dashed. Hermione seemed to have come across some hidden barrier, she could get nowhere near Harry's mouth to kiss him. She stood up, face pale and shook her head.

"It's like there's something repelling me. I feel a wave of revulsion just as I'm about to kiss him and there seems to be some sort of physical barrier as well. Just not one I can see."

"We can't just give up!" Severus said.

We'll need everyone in school to try and kiss him," said Hermione. "Someone is bound to get through the barrier, or not feel repulsed by kissing Harry. Maybe I couldn't because I love Harry as a friend, but I'm not in love with him. Perhaps if Cho or Ginny were to kiss him..."

"It's certainly worth trying," said Poppy. "I'm not going to give up on him. Harry's been through so much already. I am not going to let a silly allergy defeat him now!"

* * *

After three and a half hours, wherein all the students had attempted to kiss Harry, it seemed that the silly allergy was going to win after all. No one could kiss Harry; they all suffered that same repulsion as Hermione had and came up against the invisible barrier. No one could kiss him. Why did mistletoeitis have a cure that couldn't even be implemented? It was beyond stupid.

Most of the students had gone now, but Hermione and Longbottom still remained. "We've tried the students, it'll have to be the staff next," said Poppy. She leaned over Harry, her face a mask of concern, but she stood up quickly and shook her head. "Why don't you try, Severus?"

Severus had wanted to, but he hadn't wanted to suggest it, in case Poppy misconstrued it. But if Poppy had asked him, what other choice did he have? He wanted Harry well again. "Maybe it's like the Muggle fairy tale. Sleeping Beauty. Perhaps Harry can only be cured by true love's kiss."

"If that was the case, surely one the girls' kisses should have worked?"

"I'm not sure that a girl's kiss is what Harry wants at the moment, sir," said Hermione. "Harry's been questioning his sexuality a bit this year. And he's never really got over his crush on the Half-Blood Prince."

Severus stared at her in shock. Did she know that Severus was the Half-Blood Prince in question? Had Harry told his friend who he was? And Harry had a crush on him? Before discovering the owner of the book, no doubt. Harry probably no longer felt the same way. But Severus knew he felt more for the young man than just concern over his health.

"If there's a chance, any chance," said Hermione. "Don't you owe it to him to take it?"

Severus nodded. Out of the mouths of babes, indeed. He wished he didn't have an audience for this kiss, but chasing them away at this point wouldn't help Harry heal any faster. Severus strode to the bedside and stared for a moment at the young man lying a few inches above it. He looked so pale, so vulnerable. Harry looked almost dead already and Severus' heart stuttered in his chest.

He leaned down, bracing himself for a feeling of disgust or revulsion, but it didn't happen. There was no barrier either. His breath caressed Harry's mouth before he pressed his lips softly against Harry's and kept them there, seconds, minutes, he didn't know. But it had been like kissing a corpse. There was no echoing movement from Harry's lips, no return of the kiss.

Severus stood back up, his heart falling to his shoes. It hadn't worked. He had kissed him and still it hadn't worked. Harry was going to die and there was nothing anyone could do. No! He wouldn't allow it, he couldn't. After all Harry had done to save him, to save them all. He wasn't going to die like this. Forgetting the others in the room, Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed him deeply, passionately, letting his kiss say the words he knew he could never say.

And then he felt arms wrapping around his shoulders and a tongue sliding across his lips, a moan echoing from Harry's throat. Severus opened his eyes to see deep emerald staring back at him. 

"Severus, you can place Harry on the bed now," said Poppy. "I need to check on him."

Severus nodded, although he was reluctant to let Harry go now he'd had him in his arms. They fitted together like two pieces of the same obscure puzzle. Poppy busied herself with her scans, broad smile on her face.

"Excellent. The scans are good. The blisters and pustules should disappear in a few days, but your skin will be tender for a good few weeks yet, Harry. Hermione and Neville, can you wait outside please? You can visit Harry later tonight. I would just like to discuss his treatment in private."

"Of course, Madam Pomfrey," said Hermione. She smiled down at her friend. "I'm so glad you're going to be okay, Harry."

Once the others had left, Severus gave in to the urge to squeeze Harry's hands, but he was brief, noting Poppy's mention of his tender skin. Harry smiled at him and it felt as if Severus had been bathed in sunshine after days of darkness. Harry was the sun, the moon and the stars combined.

"Am I really going to be all right?" Harry asked the matron.

"Yes, Harry. As I said, your skin will still be a bit tender for a few weeks, but you are well on the way to recovery. You should wear something light and natural, like cotton, linen or silk. Not wool, that would be too rough, even the smoother blends. I have a topical cream that you need to put on morning and evening before you go to bed, but it's rather volatile so magic can't be used to put it on. It has to go on the old-fashioned way, I'm afraid."

"So, I'll just need someone to put it on my back? I can do the rest myself?"

"Er, no dear. That's why I sent the others away. Although you are now in recovery from mistletoeitis, you still have it. If you put your hands on the cream and then rubbed it on, you have the chance of re-infecting yourself. So someone else has to put all of the cream on you and it has to go everywhere on your skin."

Harry glanced down at the towel protecting his modesty and blushed bright pink. "Um, so even there?"

"Yes. I would offer, but thought perhaps you would prefer someone male. That's why I wanted Professor Snape to stay. Or we can get a healer in from St. Mungo's if you'd prefer."

Harry shook his head. "No, that's okay. I don't mind Professor Snape doing it. Unless you have any objections, sir?"

Any objections? To get to touch the person who until today Severus had thought he'd lost. He wouldn't waste any more time. Not one minute of it. It didn't matter that Harry was his student, that he was also in fact his apprentice. Those things didn't matter. Not when they could be snatched away suddenly. "No, Harry. I have no objections. I want to help you get well."

* * *

After six days of Severus putting the salve on him, Harry wondered if this had been a good idea after all. He had to be naked for the duration, and the first couple of days he was still recovering somewhat, and getting aroused wasn't a problem. It was still a bit mortifying though, when Severus had put the salve on his cock, his hands so gentle that it brought tears to Harry's eyes.

This sixth morning, however, things were very different. Harry's skin was clear and unblemished once again, it just felt a bit tender and tingly like Madam Pomfrey had said. He'd been wearing soft cotton but it still felt a bit uncomfortable to be wearing clothes at all. Madam Pomfrey had informed all the teachers that he wouldn't be wearing his uniform again until she gave him the all-clear, which she hoped would be in a week's time.

But until then, Severus had to rub the salve on his skin every morning and evening. Harry lay face down on his bed, naked but for a towel draped over his buttocks. Even that would have to be removed eventually, as Severus had to rub the salve on all of him. Severus, as always, started with his neck and back.

Every sweep of Severus' hands had Harry's prick twitching against the mattress and he tried not to give into the urge to rut against the bed. It was the first time he'd felt an arousal since they started his treatment and he was hard-pressed to decide which he was feeling more: embarrassment or excitement. It wasn't Severus' fault; he had been very professional at doing this for the past few days. But Harry just couldn't get over the fact that he finally had Severus' hands all over his body, something he'd imagined and fantasised about far too frequently in recent months.

Severus finished with his arms and legs before removing the towel. The air felt cooler without it covering him and Harry stifled a moan as Severus began applying the salve there. Severus stroked each cheek in little circles, coming close to, but not venturing near his entrance. How would it feel if Severus dipped his fingers lower, dipped fingers _inside_ him? Harry gripped his pillow in white-knuckled hands and tried to keep his body still.

"There, finished," said Severus. "You can turn over now."

"Um, Severus. I don't think I can turn over quite yet."

"Are you suddenly shy now?" Severus asked, and Harry could almost see the grin on his face. "You had no trouble before."

"Well, a certain thing hadn't happened before," said Harry softly.

"Oh. You're hard, aren't you? I'm sorry, I didn't intend for this to arouse you. Don't worry about it. It's just a reaction to stimulus, nothing more. And it means you are getting better."

"It's not just a reaction to stimulus!" Harry said hotly, turning his head around to look at Severus. "I'm getting aroused because it's you touching me. This wouldn't happen if Ron was doing this."

"What are you saying, Harry?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm in love with you, I have been for ages. Do you know how long I've fantasised about you touching me? And now you are, but I know you don't feel the same way, so I'm embarrassed and feeling foolish now that I could even think things might go further than this. You're just looking after me because you're my mentor." Harry felt tears clog the back of his throat.

"You haven't noticed, have you, Harry? That every time I finish putting the salve on you that I go and take a long shower. What did you think I was doing in there?"

"Getting clean? The salve is a bit messy."

"It is, but it would only take a few minutes to clean. I go to the shower, Harry, and I think of you. How it felt to touch your skin after so long imagining it. I tried to pretend that I was only doing this out of concern for my apprentice, but it isn't true. I've wanted to touch you, caress you, long before you needed medical attention."

"I've wanted that, too," said Harry. "So – so you think about me like _that_?"

"Oh, yes. Many times. How I want to see you writhing under me, screaming yourself hoarse with pleasure."

Harry's cock jerked and throbbed at just the imagining of it. "Then what's stopping you?"

"I've tried to deny my feelings for you for so long, but when I saw you so ill in that hospital bed, I felt foolish for keeping them hidden. I was frightened I would lose you before I was able to tell you how I felt."

"Which is?"

"I'm in love with you, Harry. I think I have been for a while. My heart is telling me to grab whatever happiness we can with both hands, but my head is telling me how wrong it it is."

"How is it wrong?" asked Harry. "I'm not a child, Severus. I know what I want and I want you. I want to be with you too."

"You may be an adult, but you are still a student, I'm your mentor. You are under my care. There are rules about such dalliances."

Harry turned around and sat up on the bed, facing Severus and grinning fit to burst. "I'm good at breaking rules."

Severus chuckled and reached down to caress Harry's face. "That you are, Harry. That you are. Could you handle the secrecy? Sneaking around? Perhaps lying to your friends about us?"

"Those don't sound like the questions of a man wanting to follow his head," said Harry. "It sounds exciting." He reached out and clasped Severus' hands in his own. "You mean the world to me, Severus. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. And you are right. Life is too short to waste opportunities for happiness. You make me happy, Severus, and I want to be with you for as long as we can. No one else matters."

"Oh, Harry," Severus moaned and leaned in to kiss him passionately on the mouth. Harry didn't know how long the kiss lasted. It was both an eternity and not nearly long enough when Severus pulled away. Severus was gasping for breath, his hair in disarray around his head. "You have no idea how much I want to make love to you right now."

Harry glanced down at Severus' trousers, tented with Severus' obvious arousal. Harry winked. "Oh, I think I have some idea. I want you so much, Severus. I want to feel every inch of you inside me. Fill me, Severus. Make me yours."

Severus growled, low in his throat, and kissed him again. There was nothing gentle about the kiss, nothing soft and tender. It was a clash of teeth and tongues, full of want and need and Harry couldn't get enough of it. He carded his fingers through Severus' hair, tugging him closer until there was barely a breath of air between them. Severus' clothes were rough against his naked skin and Harry hissed in pain and pulled away. 

"Harry, if you're not well enough for this now..." Severus began, worrying at his bottom lip.

"I'm fine, Severus. It's just a bit of tenderness on my skin. I don't want to stop now. Unless you want to?" Harry hardly dared hope. To get themselves so worked up and then stop now. It would be almost beyond cruel to stop things now.

"No, Harry. I don't want to stop. I think we've gone beyond that now, haven't we?"

Harry nodded eagerly and fumbled with Severus' shirt buttons. It was a futile task. Harry's hands were trembling with want and he could barely lift the buttons out of their holes. Severus saw him struggling and took pity on him. He pulled at the sides of his shirt, scattering a few buttons as he yanked it open. Harry pushed the shirt down Severus' shoulders and licked his lips at seeing all that pale flesh revealed before him.

Severus' neck was puckered with the scars from Nagini's bite and he placed his hands there, as if ashamed of them. They were nothing to be ashamed about. To Harry they represented how brave the man in front of him was. He tugged Severus' hands down to his sides and then kissed the scars with a soft brush of lips. Harry let his hands wander down Severus' chest, tweaking his nipples until they stood up in little peaks and Severus was gasping for breath, arching his body towards Harry. Harry's hands skimmed his sides, then went lower and came to rest at the waistband of Severus' trousers.

There wasn't much hair on Severus' chest, just a few scattered hairs around his nipples and a soft, furred trail led from his belly button to dip beneath, leading Harry's eyes and hands to what treasure lay under the trousers. Harry unbuckled Severus' belt and pulled the leather aside, the hiss of leather loud in the room. Severus' erection was making the task a little more difficult than it needed to be, but Harry went carefully, knowing how painful it would be if Severus' cock got caught in the buttons or zip.

The placket of Severus' trousers was damp with his arousal and Harry could smell it too, musky and heady. He tugged Severus' trousers and underwear down to his thighs and licked his lips at the perfect specimen that was Severus' cock. It was longer than Harry's own, thicker too, almost purple with arousal and squirting copious amounts of precome even as Harry stared avidly at him. Harry leaned forward, his mouth open and took the head of Severus' cock into his mouth. It was more delicious than any sweet he'd ever tasted. But he'd barely got in a few good licks before Severus was pulling his head up and away.

"Wonderful though that was, Harry, if you don't stop we won't be able to do anything else today. I'm too close."

"Already?" Harry asked in surprise, swiping his tongue along his lower lip to savour more of Severus' taste.

"Yes, and I would very much like to be inside you when I come."

"Yes," Harry agreed heartily. "How do we do this?"

"You've not done this before, have you?" asked Severus.

"No."

"Hands and knees would probably be less painful, but I'd like to see your face."

"Yes, face to face." Harry nodded. "I don't care about the pain."

"Lie back, relax. I'll try and be as gentle as I can."

"Not too gentle," Harry said with a grin. "I'm not a china doll, I won't break."

"Good." Severus removed the rest of his clothes and then crawled up the bed, a predatory look in his eyes, and Harry felt himself tremble with the knowledge that he was completely at Severus' mercy now and that the thought didn't scare him. He revelled in it. Severus knelt up between Harry's spread legs and pressed two fingers against his entrance, whispering a spell as he did so.

Harry gasped in surprised pleasure and bucked his hips. The spell had loosened and slicked him up so much that he was more than ready for Severus' cock. He ached back there, he felt so empty and his muscles were twitching, grasping at empty air. His cock spurted precome onto his abdomen in a steady stream and Harry knew it wasn't going to take long. He could almost come just from the very _thought_ of Severus being inside him. "Do it, Severus! Please!" Harry begged.

Severus nodded and pushed Harry's legs wider apart, sliding his knees between them. Harry felt Severus' cock at the crease of his arse, hot and thick, spreading Severus' own slickness on his thighs and the skin of his buttocks. "Ready, Harry?" Severus asked, his voice thick, laden with arousal.

Harry nodded only once and then Severus' prick breached him with one smooth thrust. It didn't hurt, not exactly, but it felt a bit odd. To feel so full. Severus cock felt hot inside him, as if it could burn him away to ashes. He could feel every ridge and bump on Severus' cock along his channel and he flexed his muscles, loving the surprised gasp from Severus as he did so. Severus' balls were snug against the crease of his arse and if Harry's skin was still a bit tender from his illness, he barely noticed, so focused was he on the pleasure of finally having Severus inside him.

Severus' body was straining to keep himself still, his arms tight with corded muscle as he held himself on the bed and tried not to touch Harry with too much of his own skin.

"I need to touch you," Severus rasped out, his breath ragged. "But I don't want to hurt you."

"It's all right, Severus. Touch me. I can handle a little sting and that's all it would be."

"If you're sure?"

"I'm sure. Fuck me, Severus, please!"

Severus' reply wasn't vocal. He grabbed hold of Harry's hips and did what Harry had been waiting for. He fucked Harry, long and deep, his cock pistoning in and out of him with a steady rhythm. They seemed to be trying to crawl inside each other. Harry was no passive participant, he met Severus thrust for thrust, his hips bucking, screaming and howling when Severus' touched his prostate on every downward stroke. Harry had long imagined this moment but nothing in his fantasies could have prepared him for the reality of it. He hadn't expected it be so _physical_ , so _primal_. They were both panting and sweating as if they were running a race and perhaps they were in a way. Who would reach the peak first?

It wasn't just physical, though, there was a connection there, something deeper. Like two halves fitted together to make a whole. "I love you, Severus," Harry whispered, trailing a hand along Severus' sweat-slicked hair and moving it away from his forehead. Severus' eyes were two long, dark tunnels and Harry saw his own face reflected there, the glint of light on his glasses.

"You're my world," Severus said hoarsely. His pace increased, become rougher, more erratic, the headboard rattling against the wall. "I need to come! Merlin, Harry, I need to come!"

"Yesss!" Harry hissed out, squeezing around Severus' cock and locking his legs around Severus' back. "Fill me, Severus! I want to feel it inside me!"

"Ahh! Ahh! Harry! Fuck! Oh, Harry!" Severus groaned and spurted deep inside Harry, six hot, wet pulses of seed that clung to Harry's inner walls and seeped out of his arse there was so much of it.

Harry moaned, his own cock so hard he thought it could drill through stone. Severus' cock softened and slipped out of him. Harry whimpered in desperation. Severus wasn't going to leave him like this, was he? Desperate and aroused, needy.

But Severus didn't leave the bed, didn't leave Harry. Instead he stared down between Harry's legs and the mess they'd made of the sheets. "Oh, dear. You're filthy, Harry. I'll have to clean you up. On your hands and knees."

Harry wasn't entirely sure his legs would hold him up, but he did what Severus had suggested. At first, he thought Severus was going to clean him with a spell, like he'd prepared him earlier, but that wasn't Severus' intention at all. On all fours, Harry felt a bit wanton, a bit naughty. As if he'd been a child caught with his hand in the sweetie jar. He sucked in a breath when Severus' hands tugged his arse cheeks apart, laying bare the secret nestled between them. Harry could feel Severus' seed drip from him and his face blazed with heat.

And then Severus did something that Harry had no name for, didn't even know that such a thing existed. Severus' tongue licked from his tailbone to his crack and sucked _hard_. He sucked and lapped, cleaning Harry of his own emission and Harry yowled like a tomcat and arched his hips backwards, trying to get more of that tongue inside him. Severus was making little mewls and moans, as if he was a cat licking at a bowl of cream. Harry was the bowl and it was Severus' own cream that he was lapping at. Vaguely, Harry thought that he should be disgusted at such a thing, but he wasn't. It wasn't disgust that was coursing through his veins, but excitement, primal and dark. Lust burned out any other thoughts in his head.

His body was trembling and he knew his hands weren't enough to support him any longer. He grabbed hold of the headboard to steady himself. His cock was pointing down at the bed, precome staining the already soiled sheets. He was desperate to come, he needed to come so badly. It hurt, the wanting of it. There was a low ache down in his abdomen and sac and it wouldn't take much to set him off. Just a touch, that's all he needed, but he couldn't remove his hands from the headboard without falling flat on his face. "Severus! Please, I need – I need – "

He didn't need to say any more. It was as if Severus knew without being told. Severus removed his right hand and gloved Harry's cock, sliding along it like a velvet glove. He didn't tease, didn't take it slow, as if he too know how aroused Harry was and was as eager to see him reach completion as much as Harry was.

Severus' tongue was still busy in his arse, Severus' hand fisting his cock so fast that everything blurred. Harry felt too hot, his skin too tight for his body as he felt the orgasm start in his toes and work its way up through his body and out of his cock. Severus did something with his tongue, sort of twisted it into a point and used it like a miniature cock, fucking Harry's arse with his tongue and Harry was lost in a haze of pleasure so intense he thought he might faint.

"Fuck! Fuckit! Fuckit! I'm coming! Oh, God, I'm coming!" Harry wailed as he came in a rush of white-hot heat. His cock spurted ropes of come onto the bed in a stream that didn't seem to want to end. Nothing in his life had ever felt like that. Nothing. Harry's whole body trembled with aftershocks and tears gathered at the corner of his eyes at the intensity of it.

"Harry? Are you all right?" Severus must have removed his tongue sometime during Harry's climax but he'd been so lost in the ecstasy he hadn't even been aware of it. Severus caressed Harry's back and kissed his shoulder. Harry tensed, expecting it to hurt once more now that the lust had passed, but it didn't.

"I'm fine, Severus. It was just so intense. Is it always like that?" Harry let go of the headboard, turned around and flopped down onto the bed.

Severus lay down beside him and propped his head up with his arm. "The first time can be, especially for wizards. We feel things more than Muggles do. Pain and pleasure."

Harry lifted Severus' other hand and trailed it across his chest, feeling no pain or tenderness whatsoever.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"An experiment," said Harry. "There's no pain any more. I think you making love to me cured me once and for all. Maybe we should have done that sooner." Harry grinned. "But I know one thing for sure."

"What's that?"

"We're definitely going to have to do it again."

"On that I think we are in complete agreement. I think we might need to make it a daily occurrence."

"Daily?" Harry asked, his eyes wide.

"We feel more than Muggles, we also have more stamina," said Severus, leaning over to kiss him.

"Mmm," Harry mumbled into the kiss, knowing that it wouldn't be the last from Severus. 

This was just their beginning.

THE END


End file.
